Body Heat
by ninjasandbacon
Summary: “Remind me why we're huddled in our bedroom, freezing our butts off.”


"Remind me why we're huddled in our bedroom, freezing our butts off." Serena demanded, her entire form trembling from the cold.

"Because the heater died, like the rest of the power?" Dan chuckled, wrapping the comforter tighter around her shivering frame. "I'll keep you warm."

"You're freezing too if you haven't noticed." Serena retorted, her mood altered by the weather. "Why is that our heater dies during the coldest day of the winter? Why can't it die during summer?"

"I think its because we slammed into it the other night when-"

"Then this is your damn f-f-fault." She barely got the words out as her teeth refused to stop chattering.

"Sorry baby, but I have an idea."

"Which is?"

"Body heat." Dan scooted closer to her, wrapping his arms tightly around her and pressing his chin in the crook of her neck. "You're warm for someone who's sitting there trembling."

"You're warmer." She leaned her head back, inhaling his scent. As the smell of deodorant and some other smell she could never identify, but loved, reached her nose, she let out a sigh. "I think I just saw my breath."

"Why don't we make ourselves warmer?" Dan suggested, a slight seductive tone added to his voice. "I think..I know a few ways."

"Sure." She whispered, becoming all too aware that his lips were mere millimeters away from kissing her neck. "By all means."

"Okay." She felt his breath and shivered, not stopping when he let a cold finger brush against the skin under her sweatshirt. He kissed a soft line from her neck to her collarbone, making her instantly warmer. She let a hand wander up to his hair, tugging lightly unlike all the times where she had pulled so hard, he could've sworn that she was making him lose his hair.

He pushed her down lightly, her head landing softly on a fluffy pillow. "Hi." She whispered smiling as he kissed her again. "Hey." She rubbed her hands up and down his back, an attempt to warm both of them up. He fingered her sweatshirt again, intent on pulling it off, but worried about the cold.

She saw the uncertainty in his eyes and smiled, pressing a brief kiss to his lips before sitting up and taking it off herself. She threw it on the floor before unclasping her bra, her cold white fingers struggling. He smiled, his chest now bare, as he pressed her against the bed again, kissing her feverishly and not just to feel warmer.

"Are you cold?" He asked softly, his lips grazing her ear. She shook her head, before nodding it quickly unsure of what to answer to make him keep going. "Should I stop?" She shook her head, reaching up to pull him down to her. "You sure?"

"Very. Now shut up and kiss me." She whispered, her voice husky. Their mouths crashed together again, tongues dueling for supremacy. "I think I'm still a little cold." She giggled, watching him raise his eyebrows as she somehow slid off the rest of clothes.

"Let's fix that, shall we?" He laughed, silencing her with another kiss. Over the course of the hour, their bodies grew hotter, the intensity of their love making ridding the need of a heater. Finally, he rolled off of her, panting. "That was..."

"Hot." She laughed, suppressing a shiver as she snuggled into his side, attempting to stay warm. "You are...incredible." She kissed his bicep, watching the small goosebumps erupt on his skin.

"Me? How about you? You are the most remarkable person ever, Serena. You make me feel things that no one else is capable of. When I'm with you, everything is just better. My outlook on life, my mood, the way I write, it makes me realize that you're the one I want to spend forever with. I love you."

"I love you too." She whispered, tears welled up in her eyes. "I...you make me speechless."

He chuckled, making her sit up. He pulled his sweatshirt over her head, lips never once leaving her skin. Her already rosy cheeks turned redder as he kissed her one more time before settling her under the covers. The lights in their bedroom suddenly flicked on and they heard the low hum of their heater kicking in. Dan saw Serena smile and leaned in to kiss her forehead. He turned off the lights, sliding in under the covers next to her. "I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
